


Studying for exams is important, Connor.

by TalkLess



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A little angst but i cant help it., Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I probably could but i wont, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: Finals suck, but they suck a little less when you have a cute boyfriend. A cute boyfriend who's stopping you from studying, but a cute boyfriend nonetheless.





	Studying for exams is important, Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! Im working on a multichapter bmc fic rn and i didnt have time to make it longer. This is more like a drabble than a oneshot.

Connor was great, really, and Evan loved him dearly, but Connor needed to shut up. "Connor, please, I'm trying to study. Be quiet." 

"Why don't you make me?" Connor said suggestively from his olace on Evan's bed, and winked. Evan felt his face go red.

"Connor please, I'm trying to study. You know how I get when I haven't studied for a test." Evan always studied for tests, if he wasn't positive he'd studied everything he could, his anxiety would spike. Once Evan had forgotten about a french quiz, and had a full blown panic attack. 

"Yeah but I'm so lonely..." Connor whined impetulantly. "Also, you really should take a break. You've been working yoursekf to death, and exams are next week." He said a little more seriously.

"Connor I'm fine, really, but there are so-many-things-i-have-to-study-and-i've-barely-gotten-anything-done-and-"

"Evan, relax. You've been doing nothing ut studying for the past two days. You'll be fine. You won't be fine, however, if you pass out from exhaustion. Get over here and cuddle."

"No."

"Come on, I'll help you study tomorrow..." Evan knew that they would get nowhere if he said no. Connor would keep bugging him, and Evan would get no work done, so he sighed, and joined Connor on his bed. 

For a while Evan and Connor were just sitting there, the space between them feeling uncomfortable, and neither of them really knew what to do. After a while Connor put his arm around Evan's shoulders, and Evan practically sank in him. Connor ran his hands through Evan's hair, and he slowly fell alseep. 

Only when Evan was asleep did Connor break the silence. "I love you, idiot."

Connor still kept his promise and helped Evan study the next day, though the studying wss interrupted by more than a few makeout sessions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment! Also if u have suggestions for a oneshot, can be deh/bmc/WTNV or whatever, as long as i know the fandom i can work with it. (only if its lgbt related though, thats the point of these oneshots)


End file.
